Father of Teenage Daughter Seeking Nice Boy
by Rosaliebyrd13
Summary: Charlie Swan is almost positive that Jacob Black is the perfect boy for his teenage daughter. Now if only Bella would realize that. Please read and Review!


"Bella?" Charlie comes in the door almost three hours later than he said he would, looking exhausted.

"Dad! Daddy!" She flies into his arms, this teenage daughter of his that hasn't hugged him properly since she was little little. He feels his arms fasten around her instantly, like some primal instinct that he's only just now recovered. This is his baby girl, she is half of him and it is his job to protect her.

Today he has succeeded in that, at least. Tomorrow….

"Where have you been?" _I've been so worried._

"Sorry I'm late honey. There was a bad animal attack just off of the highway. It was pretty grisly." _So glad it's not you. _"You been okay here on your own?"

"No worries chief, I was here with her." Jacob, that little baby that Sarah seemed to have only just given birth to. Now a behemoth_, what are they feeding that boy, down on the reservation_? He's tall, strong, teenage. That primal instinct that wrapped Charlie's arms around his daughter just now is very worried. Charlie remembers his younger years, with Renee, getting into all sorts of trouble (baby trouble).

But this is Jacob. He knows Jacob. Jacob's a good boy, good for getting Bells out of her funk, good for watching out for her, good for smiles and laughter.

Good for company on a night when her father the police chief is three hours late for an already late scheduled dinner.

"I made enchiladas dad. Left a plate for you in the oven if you haven't already eaten with the boys." Bella leads her father to the kitchen, and sits him at the table. She wanders over to get out the plate that not even an oven could've kept warm after all this time.

While she does this, shuffles around the kitchen preparing food like a homemaker while still managing to look so extraordinarily like a teenager, Charlie watches Jacob watching her. The boy has this dumbstruck look on his face, but he's also blissful. Like he's familiar with the wonders of Isabella Swan but is still caught in awe of them. That is the way, Charlie muses, a father wants a boy to look at his only daughter. Sure, he would've liked that look to come along far into collage, when she's grown. But Jacob Black has never been good with keeping to a schedule (three weeks late to birth, Sarah nearly beside herself with frustration and Billy with a fresh look of _what-the-hell-have-I-gotten-into_).

"Be right back in Dad." Bella, the somewhat emotionally awkward teenage daughter kisses Charlie on the top of his head as she sets the plate in front of him. Charlie tries to act unsurprised, but he almost certainly fails miserably. (Bella didn't get that horrible pokerface from her mother.)

He concentrates on looking engrossed in string beans when in fact he is watching his only daughter escort his best friend's son out to the porch. He very carefully deconstructs his enchilada while he watches Jacob Black lean in over his daughter to give her a kiss on the cheek.

_I'll see you tomorrow, okay Bells? Bright and early, because it looks like tomorrow will be the perfect day to go to the beach!_

_Good night Jake. I can't wait to go to the beach. _

Jacob squeezes her hands as Charlie takes another swig of beer. He smirks. That kid has got it so bad for Bella Swan. And the funny part is, Charlie probably wouldn't even harass him too much about it _unlike that other son'a'bitch._ After all he'd had a hand in changing the boy's dipers. He'd babysat the twins when Billy and Sarah needed a date night. It's Bella, this time, that needs convincing.

Charlie laughs to himself. Oh, he knows that it probably would end when Bella goes to college. He knows that highschool, hometown relationships very rarely end in forever marriages and happy endings. But it's nice to think about, that Bella wouldn't have to have her heart broken by any more rich jack-asses. Bella wouldn't have to go through breakup after breakup, that she'd be taken care of when he was old and gone….

_Easy there tiger. Don't get ahead of yourself. She's eighteen. Not even half grown yet. _

Still though, if there was such a thing as the perfect boyfriend for Charlie's only teenage daughter, Jacob Black would be it.

Charlie sets about actually eating his dinner, and so he almost misses what's going on on the porch. He almost misses the fact that it's Bells, not Jake, that starts the ball rolling. He almost doesn't see his shy, teenage daughter pull the teenage boy back to her, kiss him like a bad rom-com.

(He definitely misses the words she says though:

_Okay, Jake. Okay, you win. It's you I can't stop thinking of, and it's you that I worry about, and yes, you are the only one I can imagine being with. So yes, Jacob Black, you win. I think I love you._

And he has no clue about Jake's response, just a bit winded, totally shocked, very giddy:

_Mhmmm Bells, right now I don't care who won. I'm just glad you've finally admitted it. And Bells? I'm sure I'm in love with you._)

But Charlie doesn't entirely miss the first kiss, and so he is completely paying attention for the second kiss; this time Bella climbs Jacob Black like some kind of tree, hooks her legs around his hips. It is with a certain specific type of horror that he sees the tableau. (The certain specific type of horror possessed by the father of a teenage daughter who sees his previously happy imaginings of a nice boy for his daughter morph almost instantly into a terrifying image of the loss of said daughter's innocence.) That primal instinct that earlier told him to hold his little girl close is back, and it's roaring for the intestines (and other various bits) of one Jacob Black to be hoisted high on a pointy stick _see him try to get close to her now! _

_Goodnight. For real this time. _

_Yeah, sure. Goodnight Bells. By the way, I know I love you._

_We're getting there Jake, just go easy, okay?_

_For you, Bella Swan? Anything._

So maybe Charlie Swan is not quite as okay with Jacob Black dating his daughter as he thought he'd be. That's okay though, fathers of only teenage daughters were supposed to be that way, or so he'd heard.


End file.
